leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Yorihime, the Possessed Moon-Princess
|date = January 23rd, 2013 |health = 60 |attack = 70 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 455 (+72) |mana = 240 (+37) |damage = 52 (+3) |range = 125 |armor = 12.5 (+3.3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+2.9%) |healthregen = 6.25 (+ 0.5) |manaregen = 6.4 (+0.5) |speed = 340 }}Yorihime, the Possessed Moon-Princess is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities physical damage and slows the enemy's attack speed by for 2 seconds. This is not affected by cooldown reduction, but attacks reduce this passive's cooldown by 1 second. |cooldown= 10 }} Yorihime blasts divine fire on a target area, dealing magic damage to affected enemies. This ability deals additional true damage to enemy champions equal to a percentage of their current health over 3 seconds if the ability is cast within 200 range. |leveling= of target's current health 150 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} Summons an impassible stone palm on a target area, gradually increasing moving range with maximum range achieved in 2 seconds. Yorihime gains bonus movement speed while facing towards the palm. |description2= The palm pushes anything in the way towards Yorihime. The pushing distance increases the longer this ability is withheld. The palm disappears after 5 seconds whether it's casted once or twice. |leveling= 400 |leveling2= 100-500 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 900 }} Yorihime immolates herself with divine flames for 6 seconds, causing her to have increased attack speed and gains a regenerative shield each time she attacks, at a maximum cap. Also, when casting Flame of Atago, Yorihime also releases another burst of fire within her, dealing 50% of the ability's damage. The shield dissipates at the end of the duration. |leveling= |cooldown= 14 |cost= |costtype= mana |range = 600 }} Targets an enemy champion and immediately stabs the ground, releasing blades underneath, dealing heavy physical damage and snares it for a short duration. |leveling= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |cooldown= |range= 650 }} Notes and Nonsense Yorihime is the younger of the Watatsuki sisters, notorious for easily defeating the main protagonists 20px Reimu, 20px Marisa, Sakuya and Remilia. The Watatsuki sisters are successors of 20px Eirin as defenders of the moon, with the younger sister Yorihime as the Grand General of the Lunarian Defense Corps. Her powers involve highly-skilled swordsmanship skills and the ability to invoke major Japanese gods such as Amaterasu and Honoikazuchi to assist her. In fact, even without her powers, she can single-handedly deter assassins sent by NASA during the Apollo missions 11 to 17. Also, she's officially a tsundere. *Passive: A passive that gives her an edge in dueling or singling out enemy AD carries, reducing their attack speed. *Q: Harassment ability. This AoE also rewards you if you use it close ranged, which she excels at forcing. *W: Utility ability. You can cast it and provide yourself a speed boost + delayed gap closer/escape, or use it to force enemies towards you, or provide a gap closer to your allies, or combo it with Izanami Torture Device to single out enemies. *E: Duel enhancer. As long as Yorihime keeps attacking, she'll keep gaining a shield that will just keep on regenerating while her attack steroid is up, which aids Gion's Wrath's proc rate. *R: Single target CC-Nuke. This ability is best used to single out enemies, and forcing them close with Hands of Mika Boshi. The cooldown is relatively short for an ultimate, so it's pretty powerful. Theoretical Item Build Quotes ;Upon selection *''"I only fight for my homeland, not because I find you amusing or anything."'' ;Attacking *''"Receiving orders to attack."'' *''"You're next, I suppose."'' *''"Purging the impure."'' *''"They don't look interesting at all."'' *''"Earthlings and their pointless bloodshed."'' *''"They stand no chance against the Lords."'' *''"My time to strike."'' *''"Gion will cut them down."'' *''"Vanquishing eternal sinners."'' *''"That's a bit amusing, I admit."'' *''"Cleansing fire."'' ;Movement *''"By your command."'' *''"Receiving orders to move."'' *''"Leader of the Moon emissaries, complying."'' *''"Don't bother me with mere trinkets."'' *''"Cutting light is easier than cutting water."'' *''"Even mere fools would understand that!"'' *''"My sister keeps taking things lightly..."'' *''"At least the Moon is now in peace."'' *''"No harm in waiting them to fight."'' *''"Definitely not a problem."'' *''"Yes, I understand."'' ;Taunt *''"I'm sure you'll lose the moment I attack."'' *''"Please, let me see what you can do."'' *''"My, I didn't even get a chance to do anything."'' ;Joke *''"If I wasn't nerfed in the first place, I'll be starting the game at level 64, not that I'm bragging."'' *''"Eh, I'm just making sure my big sister's training regularly, not that I'm worried about her losing.'' *''"If only my army were half decent, I wouldn't have to do everything myself."'' ;Joke when an allied 20px Eirin is nearby *''"It's been a while, teacher."'' Yorihime excels at forcing fights with Izanami Torture Device and Hands of Mika Boshi, and while enemies are within range, she deals a lot of damage with Flame of Atago and Gion's Wrath while keeping her dueling power up with Mikoto Enhancer. Lorewise she totally stomped even the major characters easily, so this kit isn't even 1/64th of her true power. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 19:42, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Watatsuki Spell Card ~ Lunatic Blue Category:Custom champions